El más fiel de los peones
by peter.swandive
Summary: ¿Cómo podía deshacerme de estos complejos? Esa era la pregunta que tanto ansiaba fuera respondida. Dedicarme a pasear por las calles de Ikebukuro como cada tarde, como cada noche, como cada momento que quería estar a solas y pensar… esa era mi intensa salida rápida.


Esto no fue más que un borrador para el cuál entré a un concurso de FanFics acá en mi ciudad. Sin embargo, me han entrado ganas de publicarlo.

Espero les guste y disfruten tanto como yo al escribirlo.** Izaomi pair.**

**-YoshiBlack**

* * *

"El más fiel de los peones"

¿Cómo podía deshacerme de estos complejos? Esa era la pregunta que tanto ansiaba fuera respondida. Dedicarme a pasear por las calles de Ikebukuro como cada tarde, como cada noche, como cada momento que quería estar a solas y pensar… esa era mi intensa salida rápida.

En casa no había nadie con quien charlar.

Hasta ese maravilloso día en que la conocí. Mi novia Saki era de las pocas personas que me hacían sentirme vivo, completo, sonriente… pero el día que me presentó con Izaya todo cambió.

No, no era amor a primera vista, porque yo era conocido como el conquistador. Siempre tratando de seducir chicas cada que podía… aunque la simple verdad era que no deseaba estar solo. Solo.

Siempre solo.

Siempre.

Pero ahora mismo, esos complejos hacia Izaya no se iban. Estaban aferrados a mí, insistentes, sin querer salir de mi mente. Solo no deseaba apartarme de él. Pero estar aquí, sentado, pensando en él y el por qué no simplemente dejaba la banda de los "Yellow Scarves" a cargo de otro para evitar al informante, era difícil. Demasiado.

Porque yacía embelesado con esa inteligencia superior. Con su fortaleza al tener contactos con otras pandillas y así mismo, su sonrisa.

Él me sonreía y abrazaba con palabras cálidas y llenas de verdad. O eso creía. Porque sonaba tan sincero, cuando estiraba sus brazos para hacer el énfasis en sus palabras o bien cuando soltaba esas risotadas de burla hacia comentarios torpes de mi parte…

Pensarle mentiroso y embustero jamás cupo en mi mente. Hasta ese día.

-¡Izaya! –grité al teléfono. En verdad necesitaba ayuda. Porque los Cuadros azules tenían… tenían secuestrada a Saki. Pero él… él…

-¿Hmmm'? Deberías dejar de depender de mí… Kiiida-kun~ -dijo con fastidio y sin más, me colgó. ¡Me había colgado el muy maldito!

Lancé el celular al muro viendo cómo se estrellaba, haciéndose añicos. Las lágrimas caían furiosas de mis mejillas y tomando la bufanda amarilla corrí hacia donde se suponía estarían ellos… pero me llené de miedo. Fui cobarde y por mi culpa, ella salió herida.

La llevaron al hospital donde debía permanecer… pero yo no pude acercarme más a ella. ¿Por miedo? Porque no podía verle a los ojos, ni a ella ni a Izaya. Él estuvo ahí cuando… cuando la visité y… saber que había sido manipulado con ayuda de Saki… dolió. ¡Dolió tanto ese día! Volví a casa después de correr… me odiaba. Por no prever que eso ocurriría. Por no darme cuenta… que Izaya era así de idealizado ante mis ojos.

¿Me había enamorado? Eso parecía. Porque siquiera que nos hubiera dejado solos a ella y a mi dolió. No. Dolió que él jamás posaría su vista en mi persona de verdad. Que jamás me llamaría con palabras de cariño y que la confianza que le tenía y ese amor que tan fácilmente creciera en mí durante ese tiempo… se fuera entre la lluvia que cayó esa noche.

No.

No podía engañarme.

Le odiaba. Porque lo amaba.

Esa era mi triste verdad.

Incluso cuando empecé a tener más amigos, cuando Mikado vino a vivir a la ciudad y nuestros lazos afectuosos se estrecharon día a día, tanto o más que cuando vivíamos en el pueblo…no podía simplemente dejar atrás a Izaya.

Él era mi todo.

Cada que podía, miraba mi celular en busca de sus mensajes pues, pese a haber roto mi teléfono… conservé el mismo chip.

Y fue algo acertado pues… él me llamó de nuevo.

En el pecho se me formó un nudo, pero todo el cuerpo yacía tembloroso y deseoso del pelinegro. De ese sujeto que manipulaba a las masas… ese hombre que deseaba ser un dios.

Izaya Orihara me había conquistado sin proponérselo.

Llegué tranquilamente, o eso deseaba aparentar, al departamento del pelinegro. Subí por el elevador y en la entrada pude ver a una mujer que salía de la oficina de este con cara de pocos amigos. ¿Era su novia? Probablemente mi mirada llena de confusión le provocó aquella extraña sonrisa a la mujer.

-¿Eres Masaomi Kida? Izaya te espera.

-Eh… ¡gracias, preciosa! –traté que mi tono de voz sonara seductor como siempre, pero ella volvió a sonreírme y revolvió mis cabellos sin que pudiera percatarme que en verdad lo haría.

-Pasa…

Me sonrojé ligeramente. Pude sentir el calor en mis mejillas mas no dije nada que pudiera ser malinterpretado... aunque la chica y su cara neutral no provocaba mi verdadero pánico ya que "Orihara-san" podía leer a través de mis gestos y eso sería en verdad frustrante.

-¡Mira nada más! Kida-kun, has crecido mucho… -esa mirada me quemaba. Desvié la vista a su silla y casi podría jurar que con ese gesto, él sonrió ladino. Percatándome de esto devolví mi mirar a su persona quedándome de pie en lo que soltaba su jugada.

-Creí que no vendrías, después de lo que le hice a Saki-chan. Dime, Kida-kun ¿tantas ganas tenías de volver a verme?

-¡Tú me has mandado a llamar, Izaya! No… no fui yo el que te citó…

Podía verme. Casi sentía sus ojos escrutando cada movimiento de mi cuerpo y este último se dedicaba a delatarme una y otra vez. Estaba colorado. Porque… ¡no podía decirle que me gustaba y quedar como el tonto manipulado de siempre!

Debía dar pelea…

-Estoy interesado en Mikado-kun… ¿no lo estás tú? ¡Un crío como él es el líder de los Dollars…!

Escucharle decir aquello me hizo estremecer. ¿Le gustaba… mi mejor amigo? El entusiasmo con el que se meneaba, de aquí para allá, platicándome como lo seduciría…

-¿No era tu amigo antes de venir aquí? Apuesto a que tenían una relación de antes… más… cercana…

-¡No la hay! ¡Nunca la ha habido!- grité. Estaba molesto. Demasiado tal vez y me había delatado. O eso creía.

-Oh… ¿así que te gusta? ¡Y no te has podido declarar! –reía más que antes. ¡Reía! Jadeé lentamente.

-¡Que no! No me gusta… Mi… Mikado no me gusta… -susurré sintiendo el calor en mis mejillas. Ardía todo mi cuerpo…

-¡Jajaja! Solo mírate, Kida-kun… -vi con algo de miedo como se acercaba lentamente, saliendo de detrás de su escritorio y venía hacia donde me encontraba parado -¿en verdad no te gusta él? Mira nada más como te pones con solo mencionarlo… yo diría que estás más que flipado por él.

Volví a sentir el rostro caliente. ¡Mikado no me gustaba para nada! Era él… ¡ÉL!

-¡Tú me gustas, idiota…! ¡Te crees el dios que puede manipularlos a todos y no puedes siquiera planear que…!

Él sonreía.

Se acercaba más.

¿Qué?

¿Qué había dicho?

Sus labios se posaron sobre los míos dejándome en completo shock de solo darme cuenta… que me había declarado de la forma más directa y hasta torpe por dejarme llevar a sus provocaciones.

¡Eran simples provocaciones!

Se apartó de mis labios dejándome en completo shock. No podía creerlo. ¿Gustaba de mí? Él… ¡¿gustaba de mí?!

-¡Tu expresión es de lo más curiosa, Kida-kun! No puedo creer que pudieras recibir el beso de un hombre que dices odiar con tanta facilidad… -se reía burlón. De mis sentimientos- ¿Creías que habías dejado de ser mi peón? Oh no, Kida-kun. Eres mi más fiel peón…

Volvió a darme otro beso y yo simplemente me dejé hacer permitiendo que unas cuantas lágrimas bajaran por mis mejillas. Era tan degradante…

Pero me decidí y empujándolo con fuerza me aparté de sus brazos. No podía simplemente amarlo. No podía… solo fingir que nada había pasado con Saki y perdonarlo, entregarme a… a cualquier cosa que fuera me estaba ofreciendo ahora. No podía.

-¡Deja de jugar conmigo! ¡No soy tu peón! Me he desligado de tus absurdos juegos, Orihara… -dije con todo el odio que pude. Pero no más que mi amor.

Me así de la mochila azul que yacía cruzada en mi pecho para salir corriendo de su departamento. Mientras bajaba, la música me provocó escalofríos intensos y sin saber qué hacer, me dejé caer en el piso del pequeño cubículo en movimiento. En cuanto sonó indicando que había llegado, corrí sin mirar atrás.

Después de todo, era muy bueno corriendo, siempre lo hacía. No me detuve hasta llegar a las calles de Ikebukuro… allí, donde las luces de los negocios, de los autos y el ruido de la motocicleta del Jinete sin cabeza resonaba con furia…

Allí, donde la soledad y oscuridad del parque ocultaban la tristeza y lágrimas que al día siguiente debía ocultar hacia Mikado y Anri-chan.

Porque quisiera o no, mis días debían ser como siempre. Fingiendo la apatía hacia Izaya Orihara.

Y fingir que Masaomi Kida seguía siendo el sultán del ligue para con las chicas del colegio.

Porque pese a todo, yo siempre sería el enamorado de Izaya. Y Por siempre, el peón del dios de Ikebukuro.


End file.
